


Love this side of him

by Jessehall



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fem! Wilson, House was horny, Wilson has issues, grenderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love this side of him

1

Wilson came home that night, tired and wanting a warm cup of hot chocolate. She toed off her shoes at the doorway and shed off her jacket, hanging it beside House's pale grey one. Her boyfriend was home already, Wilson could hear him talking on the phone in their bedroom nearby. Even though their apartment room was way too small for two people, Wilson still found it comfortable. She knew the place inside out, and could find things easily. 

Letting House tend to his phone call, Wilson headed into the kitchen to prepare herself some hot chocolate. She poured half of the powdered cocoa along with a splash of coffee (House knew her well enough to have it brewed before she came home) and plopped in a generous amount of mini marshmallows. Just as she was taking a sip however, Wilson felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist. Wilson’s lips curled against the rim of the cup, and she removed them from it in order to tilt her head to the side and share a soft kiss with House.

The other’s lips tasted like ash, and Wilson grimaced while pulling back.

“What’s wrong, House?” The other didn’t smoke unless he was stressed or upset. Wilson didn’t like seeing House go through packets and packets of smokes, and then having a coughing fit in the middle of the night.

“Nothing…” House mumbled as he tilted Wilson’s face towards him so he could plant one more kiss. “Wanna watch some Hannibal?”

Wilson’s frown turned upside down, and she nodded before taking her cup and following House to their bedroom where a small, compact television sat on the carpet floor against the wall. Wilson made herself comfortable on the bed while House put the DVD in. The two of them cuddled against the wall and waited for the episodes to finish rewinding. They’ve watched the entire series, all seasons, about three times already. At least the ones that were out. Wilson could never get enough of it. Especially when House was watching it with her.

The only light in the room came from the television, and House would steal a few sips of cocoa from Wilson’s cup. But Wilson would always be the one to offer it, so it wasn’t really stealing.

Sometimes, during the boring bits of the show (ie. During melodrama or girl fights), House would lean in and place a tender kiss on Wilson’s lips, and she’d return it while caressing the other’s face with her free hand. House’s tongue would slide into his mouth sometimes, and press against the roof of Wilson’s mouth, and House would suck on it before pulling back and stopping the action. That was as far as they would go. Usually. That night, however, amidst the making-out, House’s hand slid under Wilson’s shirt so subtly that the younger women hardly even noticed it, until she felt the slight brush against her nipple, and she pulled back with a start, keeping a hand on House’s chest so that they were arm-length away.

“G-Greg…”

"Jane, please—“

“No! Why all of a sudden, I thought you—"

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I won’t bring it up anymore.” And House turned back to face the television. Wilson was still a bit shaken, but she tried to calm her breathing and focus her attention on Hannibal stabbing someone with a knife. She could feel House’s gaze flicker on her several times, and Wilson hugged her knees close. She felt so comfortable around House just a few minutes earlier, yet it was shattered just like that. Wilson tried not to think about it, and took a sip from her mug that had turned luke-warm.

After an exact hour was when House snapped. And Wilson knew the other had snapped because she was suddenly being held down on the bed (something House never did to her before) and contents of the mug in Wilson’s hand splashed out as House was leaning down and trailing his tongue along the crook of Wilson's neck.

That sent the alarm bells ringing.

“Greg—Stop!” Wilson tried wrestling the other off her, but she forgot how strong House was, at least compared to Wilson who was all skin and bone.

“Come on baby, let’s just try it, please?” House was nibbling and biting on whatever skin he was exposed to, and Wilson could feel her heart rate sky-rocketing. And then plummeting down when she felt a hand grip her breast. Mostly from instinct, Wilson gripped onto the handle of House’s cane and with a flick of her wrist, the cane hit House's face.

The other immediately pulled back with his hands over his face, crying out in agony. Wilson dropped the cane. She scooted back until she could feel the empty space just behind her butt. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!" House hollered, almost causing the windows to shake from the echo and force of his voice. It caused sweat to break out all over Wilson's body.

“I—I should be asking you that.” Wilson’s voice was much quieter and wavered with each word, “You—you—you never did this before. You know I don’t do this—what’s gotten into you today?”

“What kind of woman doesn’t want to have sex! That’s not normal!” House removed his hands from his face, and Wilson could make out the bloodshot eyes in the dim atmosphere. This wasn’t the House she fell in love with. This wasn’t the House she wanted to live together with. This was a monster.

“Stop…Stop.” Wilson was crying now, and she had her arms wounded tightly around herself. She was shaking so badly and every part of Wilson’s body felt numb and unreal. This moment itself felt unreal.

Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, House changed. His face that was twisted with so much anger and frustration, softened to that of shock and fear.

“Shit…Oh my god—Jane—Are you—Hey!” Wilson ran out before House had a chance to finish, and she cowered with her knees against her chest, in the corner between the wall and the refrigerator as if that would keep her hidden. House found her right away and peered into the open space,

“Jane, I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me—someone at work was telling me some bullshit about you and gave me suggestions and I can’t believe I actually took them. I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise.”

There were a hundred reasons for Wilson to not believe anything the other had just said. Her skin still felt burnt, and her bones ached at the places House had put his hands on. A normal person would have said ‘No’ and called the police to report this assault. But Wilson didn’t have anyone besides House. Both of them knew that.

So Wilson came out, and allowed House to wrap those tattooed arms around her.

“You’re shaking…Let’s get you some more hot chocolate, okay? And I’ll clean the carpet tomorrow, so don’t worry about it.” House’s voice was soft just like how it had been half an hour earlier.

And that’s when Wilson realized the reason why she wasn’t willing to leave:

Because she loved this side of House too much.


End file.
